El colgante del tiempo
by AnaGazza
Summary: En un mundo destrozado por "El suceso", Sam descubrirá que no todo es lo que parece, que hasta el objeto más insignificante puede tener su razón de ser. En su camino se encontrará cara a cara con su pasado, el cual jamás creyó que pudiese ser tan relevante para la humanidad.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Año 2000.

Habían sido muchas las especulaciones sobre la catástrofe que había asolado a la Tierra. Muchos decían que los Mayas habían tenido razón y el día del juicio final había llegado. Otros decían que el Efecto 2000 era quien lo había provocado y, que no solo había afectado a las máquinas.

Lo cierto era que la Tierra tembló, tembló como nunca lo había hecho antes y la vida ya no sería igual para nadie. Las estaciones se habían vuelto locas, de hecho ya no existían. Las ciudades que no fueron tragadas por las fallas que había provocado el temblor y habían sobrevivido, se habían vuelto caóticas. Era la ley del más fuerte. Además de las ciudades, también estaban los refugios creados por el gobierno, situados a las afueras de algunas de las ciudades más importantes.

Los gobiernos no hablaban de nada concreto al respecto de lo sucedido, había demasiado secretismo, de hecho se referían a él como "El suceso", y lo único que habían decidido era, formar un gobierno unificado entre todos los países del mundo para tratar de resolver lo sucedido y "ayudar a los habitantes". Con esa idea habían construido los refugios, que según la dimensión del país, había más o menos.

La vida en la Tierra continuó para aquellos que sobrevivieron a aquel día y a los siguientes, pero sabían que nunca volvería a ser como antes.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Hacía demasiado calor, tanto que parecía que si ponía un pie en la calle, se le derretiría la suela de la bota. Se quitó el jersey de lana que se había visto obligada a llevar el día anterior debido a la gran nevada. Era tan solo otro monótono día en aquel lugar inhóspito en el que se había vuelto la ciudad. Sam no necesitaba un mapa para recorrer aquellas calles, se las conocía mejor que las líneas de su propia mano, las cuales estaban ya desgastadas de trepar muros y paredes de los edificios abandonados.

No había verano, ni invierno, ni otoño, ni primavera, según decía Sam, porque " _al igual que ahora mismo brilla el sol, al día siguiente lloverá, o caerá una nevada, se aproximará un tornado o el viento te hará volar. Alguien quiso jugar a ser Dios y ha estropeado el maldito juego_ ". Aquello era una queja que hacía mirando al cielo, pues no era muy dada a hablar con demasiadas personas, no después de todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Ella antes no era así.

Solía ser una niña risueña, siempre rodeada de los amigos de la escuela o del vecindario. Siempre la buscaban después del colegio, la llamaban a casa y toda la pandilla corría hacia el pequeño bosque que había tras su casa, donde construían grandes cabañas entre los árboles y jugaban a guerras entre ellos. Sam aún conservaba aquella cicatriz en la ceja, que había conseguido en una de sus caídas en el bosque, donde había acabado golpeándose contra una piña en el suelo, todo por culpa de la miedosa de Lidia, que la había empujado porque había visto unas hierbas moverse y creía que le mordería un bicho. Aquel día Hugo, su vecino de en frente, la había llevado en brazos hasta su casa para avisar a sus padres de lo que había ocurrido. El muchacho se había puesto la ropa perdida de sangre. Sam sangraba como una cerda por aquella brecha. Cuatro puntos habían sido necesarios, y Hugo había visto con aquellos preciosos ojos verdes cómo le cosían la ceja mientras ella gimoteaba. Ella no había soltado la mano del niño en ningún momento, al menos hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en casa.

Suerte la suya que aquella vez había estado Hugo entre ellos, el cual a veces se apuntaba a ir con ella y sus amigos al bosque, a pesar de que era dos años mayor, pero la pequeña Sam siempre había tenido esa viveza, esa pizca de madurez para su corta edad, que hacía llamar la atención entre los que la rodeaban, y ella era consciente de ello, incluso el propio Hugo. Era difícil decirle que no a Sam.

Ya habían pasado diez años, según sus cuentas, desde la última vez que había visto a Hugo, o a sus amigos de la escuela, e incluso a sus propios padres. Nunca olvidaría ese fatídico día, el día de su octavo cumpleaños. ¿Por qué había tenido que estropearse todo? ¿Por qué salió corriendo en mitad la noche, sola? Bueno, sola no, Tobi, un perro labrador de color marrón con unos pocos meses de vida, había salido corriendo tras ella. Para el pequeño Tobi, que había sido su regalo de cumpleaños aquel año, todo era un juego, y no tardó más de un segundo en salir a perseguir a la pequeña Sam en todo su trayecto de huida.

Y allí estaba ahora, subida a una de las azoteas de los edificios abandonados, tumbada bajo el sol abrasador de aquel día (cosa que agradecía, porque el día anterior había caído una tormenta de nieve y apenas se estaba deshaciendo) y a su lado estaba Tobi, su fiel compañero de fatigas, ayudante y guardaespaldas, bebiendo de un pequeño charco que había dejado el hielo al derretirse por el fuerte calor de aquella mañana. Sam agarró su colgante, que reposaba sobre su cuello, para apartarlo y que no le dejase marca. Sería algo raro andar por ahí con una marca, como si fuese una de esas bandas que ahora patrullaban las calles de la ciudad. " _Malditos rateros_ ", pensó la muchacha, pero tampoco se diferenciaba en mucho de ellos, excepto porque ella nunca había matado a nadie para conseguir algo de comida o de ropa, o cualquier otra cosa. Alguna que otra vez se las había tenido que ver con ellos y los conocía bastante bien, por lo que prefería no volver a cruzarse en su camino. Siempre que podía, los evitaba.

Apenas podía recordar los rostros de sus amigos o de sus padres, no tenía nada de ellos, excepto por aquel colgante. Otro regalo de cumpleaños que había llegado el mismo día que Tobi, aparte de eso, no conservaba nada más, ni tan siquiera una foto con la cual recordarles.

Aquel objeto solo conseguía rememorar aquel el fatídico día, en el que ya no podría volver nunca más a su casa. Su padre le había dejado muy claro que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, volviese a pasar por allí, la casa ya no era un lugar seguro para ella, incluso se lo había hecho prometer y ella, entre lágrimas, no había podido negarle nada a su padre, ni siquiera ahora que hacía más de diez años que no le veía, y cumpliría con su palabra, aunque se moría de ganas por romper aquella promesa.

Su memoria le devolvía imágenes borrosas cuando intentaba pensar en la última vez que había visto a sus padres. Recordaba el estruendo que aquellas personas vestidas de negro habían causado al tirar la puerta abajo así como sus gritos. Los nombres de sus padres resonaron por toda la casa mezclados con otras cosas que no llegó a entender. También recordaba el pánico sobreimpresionado en la cara de su madre, Marta, que era profesora de Física Avanzada en la Universidad de Madrid. Aunque conocía perfectamente a que se dedicaba su madre, nunca supo realmente en que trabajaba su padre. Él siempre con su portátil de aquí para allá, y a veces no llegaba a casa ni para cenar. Ni siquiera le veía al día siguiente en el desayuno. Por eso, cuando su padre estaba en casa, Sam solía pegarse a él todo lo que podía, y ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. La niña adoraba aquellos momentos. Siempre aprendía algo nuevo de él. David, que así se llamaba, era como una enciclopedia andante y por encima le enseñaba disciplinas de combate. ¿Qué padre enseñaba a pelear a sus hijos con ocho años? " _Solo un padre guay_ ", pensaba ella a su corta edad. No había muchos padres que lo hicieran, que ella supiese, al menos no entre sus amigos, por lo que consideraba a su padre, como el padre más _guay_ del mundo.

\- _¡Basta!_ -gritó aunque no demasiado alto, más lo suficientemente alto para que Tobi se levantase como un resorte de su lado emitiendo un ladrido molesto. No quería seguir pensando en toda aquella gente, y darse cuenta de lo mucho que había olvidado de su pasado.- _No seas quejica, Tobi, no ha sido para tanto._ -rió ante la reacción de su mascota, o más bien amigo, que parecía molesto. Se levantó a su vez, se quitó la suciedad de la ropa, aunque a decir verdad, no se diferenciaba mucho una suciedad de la otra, y se dedicó a recoger algo de nieve y meterla en unos recipientes plásticos. - _Ni se te ocurra mear por esta zona. Te la cortaré en pedacitos. Quedas avisado._ -señaló acusadoramente a su amigo que pareció entenderla y se quedó quieto en su sitio. La muchacha siguió llenando los botes con la nieve, que empezaba a derretirse dentro de ellos, culpa del aplastante calor de aquel día, lo cual agradecía porque usaría el agua para darse una ducha y cocinar.

Así era como, a falta de agua potable, Sam se las ingeniaba para tener agua con la que cocinar, ducharse o beber, ya que las fuentes y los ríos, aquella vez, no le quedaban a mano. Además, solían estar vigilados por bandas que comercializaban con el acceso al agua y hoy no le apetecía empezar el día metiéndose en líos.

No tardó demasiado en llenar los recipientes con la nieve y disponerse a marchar de aquel edificio. Iba tan cargada esa mañana, que echaba de menos la compañía de alguien que le ayudase con todo aquello, pero al recordar a su último compañero, pronto se le fue aquella sensación.

Mike, que así se hacía llamar su último compañero, era un chico cinco años mayor que ella, según él le había dicho. Era un chico agradable y divertido, que al igual que ella había estado vagando por varias ciudades a lo largo de varios años, aunque Sam siempre que tenía ocasión y podía, volvía a Madrid. El muchacho lo había pasado mal, no siempre había comida e incluso se había unido a alguna banda, que a cambio de protección y comida, lo trataban como un esclavo, pero en aquel momento le había valido la pena. Se habían encontrado ambos en un sótano de unos grandes almacenes abandonados, buscando un generador eléctrico. Hacía varios días que el frío les había invadido y no sabían cuánto iba a durar aquella vez aquel tiempo tan inestable, por lo que, o encontraban algo con lo que calentarse, o morirían literalmente de frío. No es que el encuentro hubiese sido amistoso, pero fuera como fuere, ambos acabaron compartiendo aquel generador y una buena estufa entre cuatro paredes. Así es como había empezado aquella amistad que duró meses, hasta que ocurrió algo inesperado para Sam.

No lo quería recordar.

Seguía bajando las escaleras canturreando inconscientemente para sí una canción que había calado en su mente desde pequeña y, que casi le hacía visualizar a su madre cada noche mientras la cantaba y, ella caía dormida en la cama con la dulce melodía resonando en su cabeza. Iba cargada con todos los botes llenos de nieve, mientras Tobi bajaba delante de ella atento a cualquier peligro. Tenía que salir de ese edificio e ir al siguiente, donde tenía su guarida aquella vez. No tardaría en llegar. Para su suerte, a aquellas horas la calle seguía tan despejada como las azoteas.

Al salir a la calle, Tobi olfateó el aire y ladró.

 _\- ¡Sssshhhh!, ¡no hagas ruido!_ -le regañó por lo bajo, mientras se ponía alerta. El perro no solía ladrar al menos que hubiese algún peligro- _Ya sabes que no debemos llamar la at..._ -Nunca pudo terminar aquella frase. Tobi no paraba de mover la cola y echó a correr alejándose de ella.- _Ah... maldito embustero, vas a dejarme sola y cambiarme por ella, ¿no?_ -dijo entre risas, sin alzar la voz, divisando a lo lejos el motivo por el que Tobi había ladrado. Un perro, que debía ser una hembra, se había asomado por la calle- _Ya llevo yo todo esto, no te preocupes, no pasa nada..._ -seguía hablando con tono ofendido como si siguiese hablando con el perro, pero ya se dirigía sola hacia el otro edificio atravesando la calle- _Sí, tranquilo, yo prepararé el desayuno para cuando el señorito vuelva…_ -ya había perdido de vista a su amigo y entraba en el otro edificio.

Un cuarto donde dormir, un cuarto para cocinar y otro donde ducharse, aquello era todo lo que conformaba su guarida. " _Práctico y sencillo_ ", pensó Sam cuando lo encontró y repartió así las estancias. Dejó los botes llenos de hielo cerca del pequeño fuego que había encendido aquella mañana, antes de salir a buscar el hielo, para que este se fuese derritiendo, excepto uno. Lo llevó consigo y vertió parte del contenido en un cazo no muy grande donde podría calentar el agua para su desayuno. Aquella vez su desayuno consistiría en café de sobre que hacía dos años que había caducado y, unas manzanas que había robado la tarde anterior en un huerto de las afueras. Ya le rugían las tripas.

 _\- No me puedo creer que vaya a darme una ducha después de tres días. Apesto._ -comentó para sí misma con cierta alegría, mientras hacía una mueca de asco mirándose hacia el sobaco. Veía ahora como el último trozo de hielo se convertía en agua al lado de aquella pequeña lumbre, mientras se descalzaba las botas negras estilo militar que ya habían perdido sus cordones y los sustituían unas cuerdas, no demasiado buenas, ni de la misma longitud en una bota y en la otra. Se deshizo también de su camiseta gris, que era su tercera camiseta favorita de todos los tiempos (realmente era porque solo tenía tres: una gris, una negra y una verde algo raída. Esta última era su favorita), y antes de deshacerse de su pantalón y la ropa interior, cogió dos de aquellos botes, ahora llenos de agua, y se los llevó a lo que se podía llamar cuarto de baño, donde la esperaba un pequeño barreño plástico. Posó los recipientes en el suelo, cerca del barreño, para poder terminar de desnudarse y meterse dentro. Deshizo la coleta que agarraba su pelo y dejó que su melena rubia cayese libremente sobre sus hombros y espalda, antes de coger el primero de los botes.

Con sumo cuidado, para no desperdiciar nada por el suelo, dejó caer aquel agua fría sobre su cabeza.

\- _¡Maldita sea!, ¡joder!, ¡la próxima vez me meto de cabeza en el hielo, sería más agradable que esto!_ \- protestó casi dejando caer el recipiente que aún tenía algo de agua. Esta apenas había tomado temperatura por mucho que hubiese estado al lado del fuego, pero a veces Sam era algo desesperada, y aquel día tenía algo importante que hacer. Necesitaba oler bien. - _¿Dónde coñ…? Ah, ahí estás_ -Le había costado mucho conseguirlo hacía varios días atrás, pero se había hecho con un bote de gel, que había robado a una de las bandas de la ciudad. No la habían pillado de milagro. De hecho solo había podido coger un solo bote antes de huir a toda prisa. Salió del barreño para ir a por el bote y se encontró de frente con un pequeño espejo que estaba colgado en la pared. Estaba medio roto. Solía evitar mirarse demasiado, pero esta vez se dio de frente con su desnudez.

- _Mierda..., el colgante..._ \- murmuró para sí con enfado. Había visto en el espejo que todavía llevaba puesto el colgante y se apresuró a sacarlo de encima para no volver a mojarlo. Lo dejó con cuidado encima del pantalón que acababa de quitarse. Cuidaba mejor que a ella misma aquel recuerdo, aunque fuese de un mal día. Aquel colgante parecía indestructible, pasase por donde pasase, parecía no estropearse. A falta de estar más o menos sucio, debido al paso del tiempo, Sam siempre lo recordaba igual. No había ni rastro de oxidación en él, ni de estar mermado.

Volvió a fijar su vista en el espejo.

No era demasiado alta, pero tampoco baja, sin duda había heredado la estatura de su madre. No llegaba más allá del metro sesenta y cinco, según el medidor de la farmacia abandonada que había en la esquina de la calle, donde se había medido dos años atrás como curiosidad. Estaba flaca, algo más de lo normal, le estaba costando mucho encontrar de comer en aquel lugar, además ahora parecía un perro mojado, debido al pelo empapado que se le pegaba a la cara y al cuello. Tiritaba de frío, por culpa del agua, a pesar del calor que hacía fuera. Sus ojos marrones apenas destacaban entre sus enormes ojeras, dormir más de dos horas de un tirón era un lujo que no podía permitirse desde hacía tiempo. Parecía una enferma.

\- _Así no conseguiré…_ -las palabras volvieron a ahogarse en su garganta al ver la cicatriz junto a su clavícula- _Mike…_ -apretó con fuerza los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, maldiciendo al muchacho por lo que le había hecho. La inundaron muchos recuerdos de aquel día y otros que había pasado con él. Una lágrima de rabia amenazaba con querer caer de sus ojos marrones.

Habían pasado ¿cuánto?, ¿cuatro?, ¿cinco años?, ya no recordaba con exactitud la última vez que había estado con Mike. Mentiría si cada día no añoraba aquella sonrisa suya, o sus bromas, o aquellas escapadas nocturnas para conseguir comida o, simplemente colarse en un abandonado y destartalado teatro de la ciudad para hacer el tonto. Hacían un buen equipo. Mike era amable y cuidaba de ella, no dejaba que nadie le pusiese una mano encima, era como el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido. Sam adoraba a Mike.

Pasó su dedo índice sobre la línea rugosa que formaba la cicatriz que había dejado aquella herida mal curada. Hizo una mueca de dolor, más no era por tocar la cicatriz, sino por el recuerdo que le provocaba y su mente comenzó a evocar aquellos días.

* * *

\- _¿Viste como esquivé a aquel idiota? Ni en sus mejores sueños conseguiría pillarme, soy mucho más rápida que él._ -se tiró cómodamente encima del improvisado sofá que había construído el día anterior con Mike soltando una carcajada. Cruzó los brazos tras su nuca y estiró las piernas encima del sofá.

- _Sí, ya..., pero no deberías arriesgarte tanto, Sam. Ya sabes como se las gastan esos tíos. Le hemos robado gasolina. Esperemos que no nos hayan seguido hasta aquí._ -dijo Mike con un tono más preocupado de lo normal. Sam no se daba cuenta, pero Mike la miraba con verdadera preocupación- _Si dan con nosotros, nos matarán._

\- _Bah…_ _No deberías preocuparte tanto._ _No parecían muy listos._ -replicó ella en un tono pasota, como si fuese invencible y nunca se hubiese jugado la vida- _Además, ¿que diablos te pasa? Llevas unos días muy raros, tan solo te falta darme de comer de tu mano o masticarme la comida, no vaya a ser que me haga daño con el tenedor o me atragante._ -dejó su comodidad para encogerse de piernas, abrazándose así a sus rodillas, para dejarle un espacio a su amigo, que ahora se sentaba a su lado y siguió hablando- _Sé qué te pasa algo, y sé que por algún motivo no me lo cuentas. ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Te ha molestado algo?_ \- había dejado aquel tono chulesco por uno más normal, ese que usaba con Mike cuando hablaban de algo serio.

\- _Por el amor de dios, Sam, no. No has hecho nada mal..._ \- el chico suspiró antes de clavar sus ojos negros en los marrones de Sam - _No me pasa nada. Solo es que..._

\- _¿Qué? ¿Es que, qué? Dímelo, me has contado mil cosas, y yo te he contado mil más. Nadie en el mundo sabe más de ti que yo, y nadie sabe más de mi que tu, ¿por qué me escondes algo ahora?_ \- Sam se acercó a Mike, agarrándose a su brazo como súplica, como siempre que intentaba conseguir algo de él, como una niña caprichosa que no sabía esperar el momento adecuado para hacer o decir las cosas. Enredó entonces una mano en el pelo azabache del chico, acariciándolo a la altura de la nuca.

Mike apartó su mano y se separó un poco.

\- _Déjalo estar, ¿vale? No es nada importante._ -contestó secamente el chico. Aquello le dolió terriblemente a Sam, pues Mike nunca le había escondido nada, o eso creía ella.

Sam se separó de él con la mirada herida. No recordaba casi la última vez en la que Mike le había hablado de aquel modo, y ocurrió cuando este había pasado varios días sin su medicación. Mike sufría esquizofrenia desde pequeño.

Lo averiguó, sin querer, un día que Mike había salido una mañana de la guarida dejando allí sus pocas pertenencias, y ella se había puesto a recoger todo lo necesario para irse del lugar, necesitaban cambiar ya de guarida. No se podían quedar demasiado tiempo en un sitio. Entre las cosas del muchacho encontró unos frascos llenos de pastillas, pero no lograba entender para que eran por mucho que leyese la etiqueta que había impresa en ellos, más su curiosidad había sido tan grande, que al volver Mike aquella mañana se lo preguntó, y a este, no le había quedado más remedio que confesarle la verdad. Él hubiese preferido no habérselo dicho para que no pensase algo raro, ni que lo mirase con pena o miedo. Pero para su sorpresa, aunque no tanta tratándose de Sam, la muchacha solo lo había mirado con reproche por no habérselo contado antes. A partir de ese día, Sam no desaprovechaba ninguna salida para pasar por alguna farmacia o almacén abandonado donde pudiera encontrar más medicación para su amigo. En una de sus incursiones averiguaron que algunas bandas traficaban con medicamentos. No tardaron mucho en contactar con ellas y empezar las negociaciones. Cuando éstas fallaban, Sam no dudaba en deslizarse en sus campamentos y robarles los fármacos, aunque eso pusiera en peligro su vida, cosa que mortificaba a Mike. Él era consciente de que su amiga haría cualquier cosa por ayudarle y la instaba a no meterse en líos por las cosas que solo le concernían a él.

 _\- Mike, ¿dónde está tu medicación?_ -la muchacha volvió a hablar al empezar a atar los cabos sueltos y se levantó del sofá directa hacia la mochila de su amigo.

\- _¡No Sam!, ¿qué haces?_ \- Mike se había levantado como un resorte adivinando lo que la chica estaba apunto de averiguar. La agarró con fuerza del brazo, pero Sam había sido capaz de zafarse de él y ya estaba rebuscando en sus cosas. Él la apartó de un empujón que la hizo trastabillar y acabó en el suelo.

Tobi estaba royendo un hueso tan tranquilo, pero al sentir la tensión de aquel momento, levantó la cabeza y los miró fijamente. Sobretodo a Mike, al cual acabó gruñendo y enseñándole los dientes cuando empujó a la muchacha.

\- _No pasa nada Tobi, tranquilo._ \- trató de calmar al perro que se había puesto sobre sus cuatro patas y soltado el hueso, pero al escuchar la voz de la chica se volvió a tumbar.- _Está vacío, el bote está vacío. ¿Dónde está el resto?_ -desde el suelo Sam le mostraba al chico el frasco carente de contenido- _¿Desde hace cuanto que no tomas la medicación? ¡¿Desde cuando?!_ -Sabía mejor que nadie que podría pasar si su amigo dejaba de medicarse y aquello la enfurecía. Le enfurecía que fuese tan descuidado, cuando se habían arriesgado tanto. Se puso en pie para mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

\- _Ya hablamos de esto Sam, algún día tenía que pasar. Se han terminado todas las reservas que teníamos y no he conseguido encontrar más. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré bien, no sé cuándo puede pasarme algo o cuando aparecerán las voces. Debería irme y alejarme de ti, pero no puedo, ni quiero, aunque sé que es lo mejor. Quedarme significa que podría hacerte daño en cualquier momento, sin tan siquiera ser consciente de ello._ \- dio un paso hacia ella a pesar de la mano extendida que tenía hacia él, para que no se acercase más.

\- _¡Debías habérmelo dicho! ¡Nos hubiésemos ido de aquí, buscaríamos más en otro lugar, había muchas opciones mejores que no decirme nada, Mike!_ -Sam gritaba aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo. Lloraba impotente de rabia.

El chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sam le golpeó en el pecho primero, pero pronto se rindió y correspondió al abrazo entre lágrimas.

\- _No vas a terminar así, no voy a dejar que sufras. Haré lo que haga falta para buscar más medicamento…_ \- Mike la interrumpió.

\- _Por eso no te lo he contado, sé que irías de cabeza a hacer cualquier cosa, arriesgando tu vida si hiciese falta, y no lo iba a permitir._ Y _a he estado buscando los últimos dos meses, aquí no hay nada, ni de donde hemos venido, ni en ninguna parte. He oído que las bandas tampoco tienen nada. Es como si hubiesen cortado el grifo..._ -soltó finalmente el chico, abatido por confesarle la mala noticia a su amiga.

Sam deseó volver a estar en el suelo, porque le temblaron las piernas al escucharle.

Mike no tardó en empeorar, una semana después de aquella conversación ya empezaba a escuchar voces y a hablar solo. A veces Sam se despertaba por la noche e iba junto a él a calmarle, pero cada vez era más difícil de contener los ataques. Hasta que una noche pasó algo que nadie cabía esperar.

Sam se despertó de un sobresalto al escuchar los ladridos de Tobi y el escándalo que provenía del cuarto del sofá. Se levantó con el cuchillo en mano y, con cautela, se acercó al ruido. " _Nos han descubierto_ ", fue lo que pensó a la vez que pensaba en Mike. No iba a dejar que le hicieran nada. Pero para su sorpresa, todo aquel alboroto lo estaba provocando su propio amigo. Se había vuelto totalmente loco. Había destrozado el sofá y amenazaba con un trozo de madera puntiagudo a su perro. La chica se puso en medio de ambos y mandó a su perro que se fuera de allí. Mike ahora la miraba a ella con ojos endiablados, diciéndole de todo.

\- _Mike escúchame, soy yo, Sam. Nada de lo que escuchas es real. Mírame._ -trató de hablar lo más calmada posible mientras extendía los brazos al frente marcando las distancias con su amigo. Guardó el cuchillo en su cinturón. Entre improperios, Mike no dejó de enarbolar el madero, amenazando a Sam con golpearla. Ella se preparó para bloquearlo si intentaba pegarle, pero no pudo mantener la guardia durante mucho rato. Algo parecido a un destello de lucidez apareció en los ojos de Mike, suavizando sus rasgos y callando su voz. Sam se acercó a él, pensando que por fin lo había recuperado, pero solo había sido un espejismo. Pronto sintió el tablón de madera chocar contra su cabeza y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente contra el suelo.

\- _No vas a llevarme a ninguna parte. ¡Traidora! -_ el chico gritó escupiendo las palabras.

Mike no paraba de decirle aquello, mientras se tiraba encima de ella para rematar lo que había empezado. Sam trató de buscar algo con lo que defenderse, pero su cuchillo había resbalado de su cinturón al caer y no sabía dónde estaba. Quien sí lo había encontrado era Mike, que lo agarraba fuertemente por la empuñadura. Aquella situación era de locos. Sam trató de forcejear para quitarle el arma, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, suplicando a Mike que parase, pero él ya no le escuchaba, solo a las voces dentro de su cabeza. Era demasiado fuerte para ella y no tenía escapatoria. Mike había conseguido poner la punta del cuchillo contra su pecho y estaba apunto de clavárselo sin que pudiera poner remedio.

\- _¡Tobi!_ \- gritó como última esperanza. Sabía que su fiel amigo no estaría lejos.

El perro entró a todo correr en la estancia y se echó encima de Mike, que ni siquiera se lo esperaba. Le hincó los dientes en el cuello haciéndole sangrar descontroladamente, por lo que Mike cayó a un lado, jadeante.

\- _¡Tobi, para! ¡Déjalo!_ -la chica trató de alcanzar a su perro con la mano pero era imposible, un dolor horrible la recorrió de arriba abajo y miró hacia su pecho. Allí estaba el cuchillo que, apenas unos segundos atrás, Mike había sostenido en su mano, pero ahora estaba hundido unos centímetros cerca de su clavícula. Apenas comenzaba a emanar sangre de la herida. El cuchillo se lo había clavado Mike sin querer, al echarse el perro encima de él. Con aquella situación que estaba viviendo, ni se había dado cuenta del dolor que seguramente este le había producido cuando se le incrustó.

Su amigo había dejado de moverse. No emitía ya ningún sonido. Su perro estaba lleno de sangre ladrando hacia el cuerpo inmóvil.

Sus manos temblaban sin control, pero juntó fuerzas de la nada para agarrar la empuñadura del cuchillo y, con un grito desgarrador, se lo sacó. Más sangre emanó de la herida, la cual se apresuró a tapar con un trozo de tela. No daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

Un ruido la sacó de aquellos horribles recuerdos. Como un resorte cogió sus pantalones y sacó un pequeña navaja de uno de los bolsillos. Trató de vestirse, pero cuando estaba apunto de ponerse una pernera del pantalón, asomó el culpable del ruido.

- _Maldita sea, Tobi. Me has dado un susto de muerte._ -regañó a su amigo que volvía de su pequeña escapada tras la perra que había visto en la calle. Sam aún respiraba agitada por el recuerdo que le había provocado su propia cicatriz. Sin embargo, el perro se dedicó a pasar por su lado, tranquilamente, e ir a su lugar favorito: una manta bastante sucia que había en el suelo al lado de la cama de Sam y, a mordisquear su hueso.

Sam respiró hondo, se tranquilizó y, continuó la mañana como tenía programado. No tardarían en irse de aquel lugar.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Desde el camino ya se podía divisar la inmensa muralla de hormigón y la verja de alambre de espinos que la coronaba. Aquella mole de hierro y cemento rodeaba la instalación creada por el gobierno a la que se aproximaba. _"Más que un refugio parece un campo de concentración… Eso explicaría porqué hay gente que no soporta estar ahí dentro"_ , pensó Sam al verla más de cerca. Todavía los separaba una inmensa explanada.

El refugio había sido creado para albergar a la gente que lo requería, pero no toda era admitida. Había demasiados requisitos y también demasiadas normas que cumplir si querías entrar allí, como para recordar todas y cada una de ellas. Sam conocía unas cuantas gracias a Mike, que había estado en uno esos refugios en otra ciudad mucho antes de conocerla a ella. También le había contado alguna de las cosas que habían pasado con los jóvenes en aquel lugar, cosas que no eran nada normales. Por eso, hasta hacía unos meses, no se le había pasado por la cabeza entrar en uno de ellos, pero ya era hora de buscar respuestas.

\- _Ya no queda mucho amigo, ya no queda mucho…_ \- Sam miró hacia atrás con preocupación, Tobi la seguía fatigado y con la lengua colgando por un lado de la boca. Se detuvo un instante, antes de salir a la enorme explanada que la separaba del refugio, para dar de beber a su compañero. No había sido un camino fácil.

Caminar por las calles en una ciudad prácticamente derruida, donde las carreteras estaban casi desaparecidas, llenas de grietas y socavones provocados por los casi continuos terremotos que había habido últimamente, había complicado bastante llegar hasta aquel lugar. Los rayos de sol seguían cayendo a plomo aquella mañana, cosa que dificultaba más la caminata y, buscar sombra no era una tarea fácil. Él único lugar con sombra que permitía atravesar la ciudad eran los túneles de metro, pero debido a los terremotos no era nada aconsejable. Había usado una de sus camisetas favoritas para atarla a la cabeza a modo de turbante. Sam recordaba las palabras de su padre, contándole como en el desierto se cubrían todo el cuerpo para sobrevivir bajo los rayos del sol y a aquel calor asfixiante. Se detuvieron antes de salir a campo abierto.

\- _Debes quedarte aquí y esperarme. Sabes que no puedes entrar, pero si consigo entrar vendré a buscarte, ¿vale?_ \- el perro, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, no la miraba directamente, como si no le gustase lo que su dueña le estaba diciendo. Cuando esta terminó de hablar, se puso sobre sus cuatro patas y se metió dentro del último edificio medio derruido que aún lograba sostenerse en pie, sin tan siquiera mirar atrás. Sam suspiró con pena, dejando así marchar a su perro, y se encaminó hacia la explanada.

Por primera vez en toda su caminata desde que había salido de su guarida, veía a más personas en el camino. Personas que, como ella, se dirigían al refugio. Apuró el paso para no ser la última de la fila. Había un número limitado de personas que podían entrar cuando hacían los 'Días de Admisión'. Estos días nunca se sabían cuándo serían, apenas los avisaban un par de semanas antes. Aún podía ver los panfletos tirados por todas partes. No lo hacían todas las semanas, ni todos los meses, ni siquiera todos los años, parecía más que se hacían por puro antojo de la persona que mandaba allí dentro. Por eso no había que perder una oportunidad como aquella.

Para su desgracia, cuando llegó, ya había una cola enorme a las puertas de la entrada al refugio. Suspiró profundamente y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todos los que tenía delante fueran rechazados. Lo deseaba tanto, que casi se mareó al pensar en la posibilidad de que no la admitieran. Estaba realmente nerviosa.

\- _Por algún sitio tengo que empezar. No puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad, tengo que entrar ahí como sea_. -deseó que todo aquello no lo hubiese dicho en alto y se hubiese quedado dentro de su cabeza. Miró a todos lados, pero nadie parecía haber reparado en ella. Soltó el aire contenido y trató de relajarse una vez más. Agarró el colgante con su mano derecha, el objeto que colgaba de su cuello siempre conseguía darle la calma que necesitaba. Era como su amuleto. - _Si aquí no encuentro información sobre mis padres, seguro que me podrán decir donde puedo conseguirla… ¿Y si no tienen nada porque están muertos? ¿Y si nunca encontraron sus cuerpos?_ \- la mente de Sam no dejaba de pensar en todo aquello. Se pasó una mano por la frente sudorosa mientras esperaba en la cola. La ducha fría de aquella mañana parecía haber sido totalmente en vano.

Según se aproximaba a la entrada, podía escuchar los gritos y las súplicas de los rechazados. Hombres, mujeres y niños, todos tan andrajosos como ella, y todos rechazados. Por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de que no había nadie que rondase su edad. Echó un vistazo a los que iban delante y luego a los iban detrás, hasta donde su vista le permitía llegar, pero nada. Nadie cercano a su edad.

La espera se estaba haciendo eterna, parecía que avanzaban un paso cada quince minutos. _"¿Qué diablos están haciendo ahí delante?"_ , se preguntó después de una hora bajo aquel sol, que le hacía parecer estar en la cola de las puertas del purgatorio, más que a las puertas de un refugio. Un tufillo a quemado llegó hasta su nariz. A lo lejos se veía una columna de humo alzarse hasta el cielo. No era de extrañar que hubiese algún incendio con el calor que hacía. Se inclinó hacia un lado y paseó la mirada por las personas que aún tenía delante. Había contado unas veinte personas. Un rato más tarde volvió a repetir el proceso. Ya tan solo quedaban unas diez. Una vez más volvió a contar a la gente que tenía delante hasta que su mirada se clavó en los agentes vestidos de negro. Había dos de ellos custodiando el arco por el que debían pasar, uno de ellos llevaba un ojo de cristal que emitía destellos con los rayos del sol y le daba un aspecto intimidante. Unos metros más atrás había otros dos agentes custodiando la puerta que atravesaba la muralla de entrada al refugio.

Su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo.

El recuerdo de unas personas vestidas de negro como aquellas, la atormentó. De pronto el sonido de los gritos y ruegos de los rechazados desapareció. Su cabeza repetía en un bucle sin fin, la escena de unas personas vestidas de negro irrumpiendo en la casa de sus padres.

\- _Hey, muchacha, ¿estás sorda?_ -alguien chasqueó los dedos frente a su nariz que la hizo volver a la realidad. Era uno de los agentes. El del ojo de cristal. No recordaba haber andado hasta ser la primera de la fila.

\- _Sí…_ -dijo totalmente hipnotizada por aquel color del traje del agente. Parpadeó varias veces cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir- _¿Qué? ¡No! N..No estoy sorda, es...escucho perfectamente_. - se apresuró a aclarar antes de que pensasen que estaba loca. Aunque quizá ya era un poco tarde para eso. Trató de alisarse la ropa nerviosamente en un intento de parecer alguien decente y normal.

\- _Te estaba diciendo que no se admiten animales de fuera del refugio._ \- el tono del agente no era ni mucho menos amistoso y señalaba a un lado de ella con un gesto de la cabeza.

\- _No he traído ningún anim…_ -según hablaba iba dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde apuntaba el agente. _"Mierda Tobi, ¿qué haces aquí?"_ , pensó al ver a su compañero a su lado, sentado y mirándola tranquilamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de principio a fin. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el perro había puesto una pata encima de su pie. Apartó el pie con disimulo. - _Este perro no es mío. No sé que hace aquí._ \- dió un paso a un lado alejándose de su mascota mientras interiormente suplicaba por que Tobi se comportase y se fuese de allí. Pero el perro no hizo nada de eso. En cambio se había puesto frente a ella con una pequeña pelota de gomaespuma en su boca. Era una pelota que habían encontrado por casualidad tiempo atrás y había escrito el nombre de ambos en ella. - _¿Pero como…?_ \- se apresuró a quitar la pelota de la boca del perro y lanzarla lejos. El perro hizo caso omiso del lanzamiento y siguió allí sentado. Ambos agentes la miraron extrañados, pero ella le sonrió con disimulo, rezando porque no se dieran cuenta de que había metido la mano en la boca de un perro, supuestamente desconocido. No tenían cara de ser muy inteligentes. Sam hubiese jurado que hasta hacía un par de minutos la pelota estaba en su bolsillo derecho. Echó la mano a este, pero estaba vacío. _"Nunca debí enseñarte a hacer eso…"_

\- _Bien, entonces me desharé de él._ -afirmó el agente que no tardó más de un segundo en sacar su pistola y apuntar a Tobi.

\- _¡No, espera!_ \- se tiró rápidamente al suelo, interponiéndose entre el agente y su perro. Ante la escena el corazón le había dado un vuelco. No iba a dejar que nadie disparara a su amigo. Empezaba a escuchar a la gente tras ella impacientarse. Incluso había escuchado a alguno animar al agente a que le pegase un tiro al perro. Sam quiso arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco a todos ellos, pero debía mantener la calma.

\- _Apártate del medio si no quieres que te encaje una bala en el pecho, mocosa._ \- el agente estaba apunto de darle un golpe con la culata en la cara a Sam para que se quitase del medio, pero el otro agente lo detuvo, le cuchicheó algo en el oído y, este se detuvo antes de alcanzar su cara. El perro ladraba al agente con furia. Tras las palabras de su compañero, este pareció pensárselo un poco, guardó la pistola y luego habló - _Está bien, deshazte del animal ahora mismo o me desharé yo de él._

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sam se dio la vuelta y encaró al perro. Le gritó que se fuera, lo empujó, pero Tobi se resistía a irse. Empezaba a enfadarse seriamente con su amigo porque iba a echar sus planes abajo sin ningún motivo.

\- _¡Lárgate de una maldita vez, chucho!_ \- no supo como, ni de donde salió aquella rabia contenida, pero encajó una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago del perro que lo hizo chillar. Este se apartó rápidamente de ella y comenzó a ladrar. Ahora el ladrido agudo de su amigo era para ella, como si le reprochase algo, como si le estuviera advirtiendo que él ya la había avisado pero, ¿de qué? Por fin Tobi se había ido mientras Sam estaba devastada por lo que había hecho, pero debía recomponerse, no podía perder más tiempo, si los agentes no se hartaban de esperar por ella, los que la seguían en la cola la acabarían linchando, y no tendría a nadie que la ayudase en aquello.

\- _Quítate eso que llevas en la cabeza_ -la despertó de aquella horrible escena el agente con el ojo de cristal y señaló la camiseta que llevaba en la cabeza a modo de turbante- _y sitúate aquí._ \- Ahora le señalaba una marca blanca en el suelo, justo en frente al arco que debía pasar.

Sam se deshizo del turbante improvisado sin rechistar. Ahora los rayos del sol golpeaban directamente en su cabeza, pensó que se le derretiría el cerebro allí mismo y caería al suelo redonda, babeando.

Primero le preguntaron varios datos sobre ella. El que hacía las preguntas era el del ojo de cristal. " _Dudo que el cara de loco este sepa tan siquiera leer_ ", dijo al ver que no era él quien introducía los datos. Luego la midieron, le revisaron la vista, tomaron una muestra de su saliva e incluso le habían hecho abrir la boca para ver su dentadura. En aquel momento Sam se sintió como un caballo dispuesto para la venta. No fue hasta entonces que la hicieron pasar por el arco. Varias luces rojas se encendieron y el agente del ojo de cristal la agarró del brazo, quizá con demasiada fuerza. " _Joder, joder, algo ha ido mal y me rechazarán. Quizá no les gusta mis muelas picadas o tengo una enfermedad horrible y contagiosa...A la mierda mi plan…_ ", mientras pensaba en todas aquellas posibilidades por la que su plan había fracasado, ambos agentes habían cruzado una mirada y un gesto.

Los segundos que pasaron hasta que le soltó el brazo le parecieron horas. Una gota de sudor le recorría la sien derecha.

\- _Puedes continuar_ \- el agente la soltó indicando con la mano que se dirigiese hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió casi al instante con un sonido metálico y de succión, como si acabaran de abrir un frasco envasado al vacío. Solo se podía ver oscuridad a través de ella. Los dos agentes que la custodiaban se hicieron a un lado para dejar el hueco libre de paso. - _Camina muchacha, hay demasiada gente esperando._

Sam se había quedado helada, lo había conseguido. Iba a entrar en el refugio, iba a buscar información de sus padres, con suerte iba a saber que había sido de ellos. ¿Y si aún estaban vivos? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo una nueva ilusión cargada de alegría la inundó. Recibió un empujón que la hizo andar un paso, luego dio otro, y otro, y otro. Ya estaba frente a los agentes que custodiaban la puerta, solo tenía que dar un par de pasos más y traspasaría el umbral hacia el interior del túnel que llevaba al refugio. Miró atrás antes de cruzarlo, cayendo en la cuenta de que Tobi estaría por allí cerca, pero no lo vio. Parte de su alegría desapareció. Volvió la mirada al frente, armándose de valor y pasó el umbral. La puerta se cerró tras de sí dejándola completamente a oscuras, pero al final del túnel se podía ver la claridad que procedía del otro lado.

* * *

En una sala se encendieron todas las alarmas. Todo el mundo se quedó petrificado, sabían lo que aquello significaba. Un señor de mediana edad, que vestía con un traje militar, hizo detener la alarma y se dirigió a dos de sus subordinados:

\- _Llamad al soldado 435, decidle que el código Alfa cero cero uno, se ha puesto en marcha._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

El túnel parecía tener como diez metros de largo, lo que hacía aquella muralla casi indestructible e impenetrable desde el exterior. Por primera vez sintió frío y más que agradecerlo, sintió un escalofrío nada alentador atravesando todo su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido nada así. Parecía un mal augurio y eso que nunca había sido supersticiosa.

Podía oír el eco de sus pasos rebotar en aquellas enormes paredes de hormigón devolviéndole el saludo de sus pisadas, no había más sonido que ese allí dentro. Aquel camino de no más de diez metros se le hacía eterno, se sentía diminuta e insignificante entre aquella mole. También sentía miedo, alegría, inquietud, curiosidad, desesperación, tranquilidad, soledad, esperanza. El túnel no parecía terminar y, ella estaba envuelta en un remolino de sentimientos y sensaciones. Buenas y malas sensaciones que le hacían avanzar, puesto que para ella, siempre ganaban las buenas sobre las malas: la alegría de haber logrado entrar al refugio, la curiosidad por poder encontrar algo sobre sus padres, la tranquilidad de poder estar en un lugar seguro, sin la dureza del día a día; la esperanza de no vivir más con la incertidumbre que la asolaba casi cada día desde los ocho años.

Era hora de buscar respuestas.

Era hora de enfrentarse a la verdad.

Pero lo que Sam no sabía era que, también era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad.

Se surtió de valor llenando sus pulmones con una bocanada de aire nuevo y, con paso firme, caminó los últimos metros que le quedaban para salir del túnel. Habían sido diez metros, que le habían parecido diez kilómetros. Pronto la luz al final logró cegarla y tuvo que poner una mano en la frente, a modo de visera, para poder afinar la vista en el exterior.

Sam se había imaginado un inmenso lugar lleno de casas bajitas, a modo de bungalows pero adaptados para familias, cada una con su pequeño jardín a la puerta y otro un poco más grande en la parte de atrás. Imaginó calles llenas de niños corriendo aquí y allá, con sus padres volviéndose locos persiguiendo a sus hijos para que no se hiciesen daño. Imaginó a alguien amable recibiendola e indicándole a dónde debían dirigirse los nuevos. Lo cierto es que había imaginado un montón de cosas, pero aquellas no eran ninguna de las cosas que tenía delante cuando salió del túnel.

Se quedó petrificada. Tan tiesa como el firme de aquella monstruosa muralla. Solo veía negro a su alrededor a pesar de estar a plena luz del día y ya dentro del refugio. Veía trajes negros que la rodeaban y le recordaban uno de los días más horribles de su vida, sino el más horrible; el día que dejó a sus padres atrás sin saber porqué. Sentía miedo y confusión.

Escuchó un ruido, como si estuviese muy lejos, pero lo cierto es que apenas había pasado a unos pocos metros frente a ella. "Clac clac" ¿Era el sonido de una escopeta recortada? "Clac clac". Ahora el sonido venía por su derecha. "Clac clac". Por su izquierda. ¿Qué estaba pasando? "Clac clac". A su espalda. Sam giró la cabeza como si fuese un robot oxidado por los años. ¿Por qué había al menos cuatro guardias de negro rodeándola y armados?

\- _No...No me he colado… Me… me han dejado pasar._ -consiguió vocalizar y señaló con una mano temblorosa, tanto como lo estaba su voz, hacia dentro del túnel por el que acababa de llegar y que ahora uno de los guardias tapaba.

\- _¡Silencio! ¡No te muevas!_ -no sabía cómo, pero uno de los guardias se había acercado lo suficiente a ella como para gritarle al oído y asestarle un golpe con el arma en una de las rodillas, por detrás. Sin poder remediarlo, su pierna izquierda se debilitó por el golpe, acompañándola la derecha. De pronto se vio en el suelo, anclando la rodilla golpeada a la aridez del pavimento y apoyándose con las manos. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando otro golpe, esta vez una patada, impactó por debajo de sus costillas, en toda la boca del estómago. Rodó por el suelo hasta chocar con los pies de otro de los guardias, que parecía divertirle el espectáculo que ofrecía su compañero. Boqueó en busca de aire. Sus pulmones parecían haber expulsado todo el aire que contenían debido a la patada, como si el aire, cobarde, viendo venir el golpe, pusiese los pies en polvorosa.

\- _Hey, no te pases, hay que llevarla de una pieza al capitán. Ya sabes, o nos cortarán la cabeza._ \- dijo otro de los guardias, que no era ni el que se reía, ni el que había propinado los golpes a Sam.

\- _Ya has escuchado el código qué es, capullo._ \- era el cuarto de los guardias el que hablaba. Este parecía mostrar algo más de seriedad y preocupación en la voz, al menos parecía apreciar más su cabeza que los demás, o eso era lo que pensaba Sam al escucharlos hablar, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

No pudo ver quien o quienes de aquellos cuatro eran, debido al maldito sol que la cegaba y al dolor que sentía, los que la agarraron por los brazos, la levantaron, y se la llevaron arrastras. Parecía una simple marioneta y aquello la cabreaba. No podía ser que de repente se quedase sin fuerzas y por encima seguía siendo la mofa de alguno de aquellos cuatro capullos. En un intento desesperado de soltarse y frenarlos, sacó fuerza de donde no creía tenerla y clavó los pies en el pavimento. No había servido de nada, un simple tirón de ambos brazos por parte de quienes la sujetaban, y volvía a ser su marioneta. Entonces gritó, armó todo el barullo que pudo, pataleó buscando alcanzar alguna extremidad a la que golpear, pero nada. Lo único que había ganado era llevarse algún que otro golpe más, y quien le había golpeado, algún regaño sin importancia.

Estaba cansada, hacía demasiado calor y cada movimiento la desgastaba más y más. Estaba apunto de rendirse y tan solo quería un vaso de agua. Hasta deseó llegar a donde sea que la iban a llevar, para tener un descanso. Sus pies seguían arrastrándose por el duro pavimento mientras seguía siendo arrastrada por aquellos dos chimpancés musculados. Habían sido los cinco minutos más penosos, vergonzosos y sin sentido, de toda su vida. Ni siquiera le ganaba la vez en la que Hugo le había engañado al girar la cabeza, para darle un beso en la mejilla como pago de no haber dicho la verdad en el juego "verdad o atrevimiento", y había acabado dándole un casto e infantil beso en los labios, para que luego todos sus amigos, incluído Hugo, empezaran a burlarse de ella. " _Éramos unos críos y estúpidos_ ", pensó recordando aquel día, mientras sus pies seguían levantando polvo por el camino.

Hizo un último intento de liberarse, pero una vez más había sido tan inútil como las otras treinta y tres veces. Sam estaba apunto de rendirse y ver como todo el esfuerzo reunido para llegar al refugio, todas las ganas que había juntado para buscar información sobre sus padres, se iba al garete en cuestión de un suspiro. Todo se habría quedado en un pensamiento demasiado bonito como para ser verdad, y lo peor de todo era que, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. No sabía porqué la habían detenido, ni qué era aquél supuesto código del que había hablado el capitán de aquellos chimpancés que la rodeaban y Tobi, su fiel amigo seguía fuera, solo, y lo último que había recibido de Sam había sido un maltrato. " _¿Algo podía ir peor?_ ".

En cuanto aquella pregunta cruzó su mente, y como si alguien la hubiese escuchado, algo sucedió. De pronto los chimpancés vestidos de negro que la sujetaban la habían soltado, pero para su desgracia todavía no se recuperaba de los golpes. Sam oyó gritos, quejas, gemidos, golpes, armas salir despedidas por el suelo sin que llegase nadie a dispararlas, y como los guardias caían una y otra vez al suelo. Se apoyó sobre sus manos, tratando de levantarse y apoyarse también en las rodillas. Le costó, pero lo consiguió. Como bien pudo, levantó la cabeza y, vio a una sombra pasar rápidamente por delante de ella dando puñetazos y patadas a diestro y siniestro. Cuando pudo enfocar su vista mejor, consiguió distinguir a un chico de pelo corto, sin duda parecía joven, al menos más joven que aquellos cabeza hueca, aunque no llevaba un traje negro como ellos, sino que, para ser exactos, parecía tan zarrapastroso como ella. ¿Quién era aquel chico misterioso que peleaba como si de Luffy se tratase? " _Si no me libra del secuestro de estos idiotas, al menos habré avanzado a nivel secuestrador_." Sin duda a Sam le había fascinado lo que veía y, tenía mucha curiosidad por el enigmático personaje que parecía pelear como uno de sus personajes de anime favorito de su infancia. Tan solo le faltaba el sombrero de paja. Trató de ponerse en pie, y casi lo había conseguido cuando, sus piernas parecían volver a flojear y el dolor en sus costillas parecía insoportable. Volvía a caer al suelo sin oponer resistencia, pero antes de que su cara besase el suelo con extrema violencia, el secuestrador misterioso, la agarró y la alzó en brazos como si se tratase de una pluma. Sam apenas abrió un ojo para fijarse bien en quien la llevaba en brazos ahora, pero distinguió un destello verde en los ojos, y una gota de sudor que recorría la sien del muchacho.

\- _Te pondré a salvo, no te encontrarán fácilmente. -_ el muchacho de ojos verdes bajó la mirada para fijarse con detenimiento en ella. _\- Parece que te hayas metido a jugar dentro de una lavadora, muchacha. Estás hecha un asco._ -añadió el chico, también conocido como secuestrador misterioso, en un tono que parecía burlón. Sam trató de decir algo, una réplica al menos, ya que ella no era la única que parecía un asco, pero la sequedad de su garganta y el cansancio (¿o estaba intimidada?), no la dejaron articular palabra. - _Eso, no digas nada._ \- El chico parecía haber visto las intenciones de Sam, posiblemente porque rara vez la rubia sabía esconder las expresiones de su cara.- _En cuanto te tenga en un lugar seguro beberás y descansarás. Ahora no me puedo parar, ¿de acuerdo? No seas impaciente…_ -hizo un sonido como molesto y algo así como un suspiro más molesto todavía- _Mujeres…_

" _Retiro lo dicho. He salido perdiendo. De cuatro idiotas he pasado a un capullo_ ". Sam deseó poder patearle la cabeza desde allí mismo, pero ni con toda la fuerza con que deseaba hacerlo, le ayudaba para moverse y lograr levantar la pierna.

Sintió agua golpeando su piel y, aunque no era del todo recomendable, abrió la boca para saborearla. Eso fue lo último de lo que fue consciente; llovía y ella tan solo pudo cerrar los ojos en brazos de aquel desconocido.

* * *

\- _¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!, ¡es tu hijo!_ -espetó la mujer que caminaba con desesperación en una pequeña sala de estar. Un hombre más o menos de su edad, que vestía un traje con galones, estaba en medio de la sala, con gesto impasible, mientras sostenía la boina negra con el escudo, escuchando cada palabra que decía la mujer.

\- _Nadie sabe ese detalle, excepto ellos. Y ya sabes que ocurrirá si no conseguimos lo que piden. ¿Quieres que maten a tu hijo? Al menos yo intento salvarle._ -el hombre de mediana edad habló en un tono neutro, como si no viese la gravedad con la que hablaba la mujer, mientras se volvía a poner la boina, algo ladeada, sobre la cabeza. - _Confía en él, sabe cuidarse solo y es inteligente. Nos sacará de esta y todo esto se habrá acabado._

\- _Nunca nos dejarán en paz, sabemos demasiado..._ -la mujer dejó la caminata y se acercó a la ventana. La lluvia pegaba con fuerza sobre los cristales ahogando el sonido de un suspiro proveniente de su boca- _¿Crees que puede ser ella después de tanto tiempo?_

\- _No lo sé, pero al menos tiene el colgante. Es todo lo que me importa. Si lo conseguimos y conseguimos descifrarlo, estaremos a salvo._ -el hombre serio y engalonado parecía no tener nada más que hacer allí, pues al terminar de hablar agarró el pomo de la puerta con decisión y dejó a la mujer sola en la sala.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Una sucesión de imágenes pasó por su mente, como en pequeños flashabacks acompañados por la melodía de la canción que le cantaba su madre cuando era pequeña, donde podía ver como la lluvia caía enfadada sobre las calles y las construcciones del refugio. Vio una serie de pequeños edificios de tres plantas, algunos carentes de ventanas, otros con persianas rotas, que se mezclaban con otros que parecían no tan viejos. A pesar del chaparrón que le taladraba la piel bajo la ropa, la claridad que aún quedaba le permitió ver algún rostro miedoso que se había asomado entre unas cortinas para volver a esconderse. Podía oír el chapoteo de unos pies moviéndose con rapidez en aquellas calles, que parecían no poder acoger más que un jeep a la vez, debido a su escasa anchura. Probablemente eran los pies de su nuevo secuestrador corriendo con ella en brazos.

Sentía frío, mucho frío. Su mente había parado los flashbacks en su cabeza y se estremeció.

Sam trató de abrir los ojos, pero para ello tuvo que pestañear un par de veces antes de lograr enfocar, entre sombras que danzaban, un techo de bloques, en los que claramente se podía ver la mugre de años y años allí pegada. Estaba tumbada sobre algo no más cómodo que aquel techo, a juzgar por lo que le dolía todo el cuerpo. " _Que haya sido una pesadilla, que haya sido una pesadilla, que haya sido una pesadilla_ ", se dijo para sí, esperando que al decirlo tres veces seguidas se hiciese realidad.

\- _Oh vaya, al fin la bella durmiente ha despertado._ \- era la voz del "secuestrador misterioso".

" _Mierda. Esto es tan real como la voz del Luffy versión idiota_ ". Giró la cabeza para mirar al muchacho con desdén, mientras internamente se reía de su propio pensamiento. Se llevó una mano hacia su colgante, cosa que siempre le había calmado, como si sus padres, quienes le habían regalado aquel objeto, aún estuviesen con ella. Pero el colgante ya no estaba allí. ¿Se le había caído?

\- _Mi colgante…_ -murmuró y se incorporó rápidamente, por si había caído mientras había estado inconsciente. El dolor la recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero donde más le dolía era a la altura de las costillas. Silenció un gemido de dolor. No iba a darle ese gusto al chico que la tenía prisionera ahora, aunque a decir verdad, no había nada que la atase. ¿No la estaba secuestrando? ¿Realmente iba a ayudarla?

\- _¿Buscas esto?_ -se apresuró a comentar el chico que sostenía con dos dedos la cadena de la cual colgaba el colgante, haciendo que se balancease de un lado a otro.

Sintió alivio al ver que el colgante no se había perdido, y que lo tenía aquel chico que sonreía como un idiota, pero le gustó la expresión de su cara al verle sonreír, cosa que la hizo sonreír por un segundo antes de recordarse mentalmente que era el nuevo idiota que la había secuestrado, o algo así. También sintió algo de calidez y no era provocada por la presencia de la sonrisa del chico o el haber encontrado su colgante, sino porque una pequeña hoguera detrás del muchacho comenzaba a crepitar con fuerza.

Caminó unos pasos hasta ponerse frente a él, no tan solo para tratar de recuperar su colgante, sino que también para acercarse al fuego. Aún podía sentir la ropa mojada pegada a su cuerpo. Y parecía ser que el chico también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

\- _Dámelo_ \- demandó ella estirando la mano hacia el muchacho y así llamar su atención para que dejase de mirarla de aquel modo.

\- _Quizá si me lo pides de un modo más… amable..._ -el muchacho guardó con un ágil movimiento el colgante en su mano, encerrándolo en su puño. Sin más, dio media vuelta hacia el fuego para rodearlo y quedarse al otro extremo. - _¿Sopa?_ \- indicó nuevamente el muchacho señalando a una pequeña cazuela sobre la hoguera. Sam ni se había percatado de ella, intentaba no morirse de frío y quería recuperar el objeto que aún conservaba de sus padres.

\- _No gracias. Antes prefiero morirme de hambre._ \- A decir verdad, ya se estaba muriendo de hambre y de pronto el olor de la sopa había llegado a su nariz, haciendo así protestar a su estómago.

\- _¿Rechazando mi plato especial del día? No tienes pinta de haber estado comiendo a cuerpo de rey día sí y día también, pero tu te lo pierdes._ -el muchacho había vuelto a revisar de arriba a abajo a Sam con total desinterés esta vez, antes de servirse algo de esa sopa que había preparado. Tranquilamente se sentó encima de un bloque que había en el suelo, a modo de asiento, para comer cómodamente dejando de prestar atención a la chica que tenía delante, centrándose en su plato y su cuchara rudimentaria.

Por primera vez reparó en él, ahora que no le prestaba atención, y en el lugar en el que estaba. Parecía una guarida, carente de ventanas a excepción de un pequeño agujero no más grande que una pelota de fútbol americano, por donde debía entrar algo de claridad, si fuera no estuviese todo oscuro a aquellas horas; y por suerte, también aire fresco, porque la estancia estaba llena de velas que la iluminaban y proyectaban un montón de sombras sobre las paredes. De no ser por aquel agujero y una especie de entrada sin puerta que había en una de las paredes, posiblemente hubieran muerto faltos de oxígeno a causa de la hoguera y las velas.

El chico parecía tranquilo y a Sam se le arremolinaban un montón de preguntas en la cabeza. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué la había salvado de aquellos cuatro guardias? Sí, salvado. A aquellas alturas ya había supuesto que no la había secuestrado. ¿Por qué la habían detenido los guardias? ¿De qué código hablaban? Esas y otras preguntas cruzaron la mente de la rubia, pero no hizo ninguna de ellas. Sin embargo observó a su salvador, la claridad que proyectaba la hoguera sobre él dejó distinguir a Sam perfectamente sus facciones angulosas. Sin duda él no había parecido pasar tanta hambre como ella y se le veía sano, nada ojeroso. Sam sintió un momento de envidia. " _No se debe comer tan mal en el refugio_ ", pensó mientras reparaba en sus ojos. Bajo sus párpados distinguió un par de ojos verdes que proyectaban inquietud, temeridad e inteligencia, que le hicieron recordar aquel destello verde que había visto antes de quedarse inconsciente y algo más, algo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

\- _¿Ves algo que te interese o estás planeando cómo dejarme K.O. y comerte mi sopa?_ \- avergonzada Sam apartó la vista del chico y si no fuera porque la hoguera le permitía entrar en calor, se diría que sus mejillas se habían puesto sonrojadas. El chico la miraba con diversión.

\- _Solo estaba viendo a un ladrón, detenidamente. Devuélveme mi colgante._ \- exigió de nuevo y de pronto la opción de planear cómo dejarle K.O. le pareció una buena idea.

\- _Te lo devolvería pero… No quiero_. - dijo lo último tajantemente. Sin más apartó la vista de ella y siguió comiendo la sopa.

Sam trató de contener la rabia que le había dado aquella respuesta, apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, pero no hizo nada por descargar la ira sobre el chico. Ya sabía cómo él se las gastaba y, si se había deshecho con facilidad de aquellos cuatro gorilas, con ella no tardaría más de diez segundos en destrozarla.

Con sus pocas posibilidades de recuperar en aquel momento el colgante, se dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia por el hueco que parecía lo único que podría ser el lugar por el que habían entrado. No era muy alto, así que tuvo que agacharse al pasar por él. Sus costillas protestaron y tuvo que morderse el labio hasta que pudo volver a incorporarse. El hueco daba a unas escaleras que subían, pues la opción de bajar estaba totalmente bloqueada, y estaba dispuesta a seguirlas, fuesen a donde fuesen a parar.

\- _¡Hey, a donde vas!_ \- escuchó la voz del chico llamarla. - _Tu colgante, lo tengo aquí, ¿recuerdas?_

\- _¡No me importa! ¡Ya lo recuperaré en otra ocasión! ¡Me largo de aquí!_ -respondió subiendo los primeros peldaños de las escaleras, aunque había mentido con respecto al colgante, claro que le importaba. No le importaba nada más en aquel momento.

\- _¡No puedes irte, te atraparán!_ \- volvió a escuchar la voz del chico a través de la pared pero no se molestó en responderle esta vez.

No había mucha luz, por lo que rezaba mentalmente por no caerse al vacío en algún momento. Por suerte una tenue claridad se colaba por algún tipo de agujero o trampilla que había en algún techo al que las escaleras se dirigían. Sin duda era un edificio de los viejos, donde los pisos inferiores debían estar completamente derruidos, si solo quedaba la opción de ir hacia arriba. Pronto averiguó a que se debía aquella claridad, era la luz de la luna colándose, efectivamente, por una trampilla, que se había dejado asomar entre las nubes negras que amenazaban con volver a esconderla. Por suerte la trampilla no estaba bloqueada, ni tampoco demasiado alta, por lo que Sam tan solo tuvo que empujarla hacia arriba, y dar un pequeño salto para salir por ella. Sus costillas volvieron a protestar.

Para su desgracia seguía lloviendo y era completamente de noche. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un ático desértico al que se le había hundido medio tejado. El frío que le provocaba la humedad volvió a abrazarla y deseó volver a estar al lado de la hoguera, con un plato de sopa entre las manos. Pero no, no volvería abajo y darle la razón a aquel capullo que había cogido sin permiso su colgante.

Se asomó al borde del ático para maravillarse con la vista que le daba desde allí arriba el refugio. La lluvia hacía que las luces de los edificios y las casas, proyectasen un manto de colores bajo sus pies. Era una extensión enorme donde una enorme torre, que casi sobrepasaba la muralla en alto, parecía vigilarlos a todos. Sam supuso que allí estaba el mandamás que había ordenado su detención por error. Tenía que ir hasta allí, aclarar lo sucedido y volver a recuperar su colgante. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo, provocando una nueva protesta de dolor a su cuerpo. Su misión debía cancelarse hasta el día siguiente, necesitaba descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

Estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la parte del ático que aún conservaba el tejado para pasar aquella noche, pero al hacerlo se chocó con algo que la hizo trastabillar dando un paso atrás, lo que había provocado una caída de varios metros de no ser porque unas manos fuertes la agarraron por el antebrazo de su brazo derecho. Se aferró a quien, o lo qué, la sostenía con fuerza. Hasta que ambos pies volvieron a pisar suelo firme y su equilibrio volvía a estar en buenas condiciones, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos y ver quien la había salvado de una terrible caída de varios metros.

\- _Oh…, tú otra vez…_ \- dijo con un tono de total decepción. Rodó los ojos, totalmente recuperada, se soltó de él con un tirón de su brazo y caminó a refugiarse de la lluvia bajo el tejado.

\- _Supongo que lo que quieres decir es, gracias por salvarme, "otra vez", en un solo día. Y…, de nada, ha sido todo un placer._ \- el chico hizo una reverencia girándose hacia donde caminaba ella antes de acompañarla bajo el tejado también.

\- _¿No te basta con haberme robado, que ahora también me persigues?_ -soltó un suspiro molesto intentando escurrirse el pelo totalmente empapado.

\- _¿Tanto te importa esto?_ \- el muchacho sacó el colgante del bolsillo.

\- _Es un regalo de mis padres y_ _es el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos, idiota._ \- se cruzó de brazos para no hacerle un mal gesto, y se dejó resbalar por una de las paredes, que aún quedaba en pie, hasta sentarse en el suelo.

\- _¿Un regalo por ser una chica buena y comerte todas las espinacas?_ -dijo en tono jocoso, buscando burlarse de ella por el insulto.

\- _No, bufón._ -trató de que sonase todo lo molesta posible, pero aquel "insulto" no ayudaba. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido nada mejor? - _Es un regalo de cumpleaños. Mi octavo cumpleaños y… el último que pasé con ellos._ \- la última frase la había refunfuñado por lo bajo. Comenzaba a odiar a aquel tipo. Ojalá no la hubiese salvado.

\- _Hablas como si estuviesen muertos… ¿Están muertos?_ -el muchacho trató de hacer la pregunta con algo de tacto, pero no le había salido muy bien. Sam se sintió incómoda al instante.

- _No lo sé._ \- dijo secamente. Sam no supo que responder, realmente no lo sabía y tampoco le apetecía hablar de aquello con él. Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada del muchacho, su presencia comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Algo cayó sobre su regazo que la hizo sobresaltarse. Miró hacia abajo, hacia su regazo, el objeto que había caído era su colgante. El chico se sentó a su lado, casi invadiendo su espacio. Se arrastró un poco a su izquierda para separarse de él.

\- _Me llamo Diego._ -fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho e incluso sonó amable al decirlo. O tan solo sentía culpa por la pregunta que había dicho antes.

Hubo un gran silencio después de eso, solo interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia al caer. Una sirena sonó a lo lejos. Sam se alarmó sin saber exactamente el motivo.

\- _Sam._ -dijo sin más. No sabía ni porqué se lo estaba diciendo.

\- _¿Qué?_ \- preguntó con tono contrariado Diego.

\- _Mi nombre, es Sam. Bueno, al menos así me dicen desde siempre._ \- ¿Por qué le estaba contando eso? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, regañándose internamente, a sabiendas que en aquella oscuridad él no podría apreciarlo.

Diego no dijo nada por un buen rato, y aquella carencia de luz le permitió esconder su sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de la rubia.

\- _Deberíamos volver abajo. Esa alarma es un aviso de que sale una patrulla a buscarte._ -Diego se levantó y extendió una mano en la oscuridad hacia la rubia, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que probablemente no le vería, así que terminó por guardarla en el bolsillo.

Sam no protestó esta vez, algo le decía que Diego tenía razón a pesar de que se preguntaba cómo sabía tantas cosas, su mente acalló la pregunta con un " _Lleva tiempo viviendo en el refugio, sabrá lo que se cuece aquí dentro_ ". Se volvió a colocar el colgante al cuello, lo sostuvo entre sus manos unos segundos, luego lo guardó bajo su camiseta empapada, antes de ponerse en camino tras el chico de ojos verdes, que ahora podía distinguir bajo la lluvia y, volver de nuevo a la guarida. Quizá esta vez sí probaría la sopa sentada frente a la hoguera.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

No había abierto demasiado la boca desde que habían bajado. Sam se preocupó más de quitarse la humedad que le calaba los huesos y llenar su estómago con un plato de sopa caliente. Se había sentado frente al muchacho, en otro enorme bloque que había cerca de la hoguera. Cuando terminó de comer extendió las manos sobre esta, buscando hasta el último resquicio de calor que pudiese encontrar, su cuerpo parecía agradecérselo. Sus mejillas volvían a estar coloradas, pero debía admitir que la sopa había hecho buen trabajo en ello y, estaba deliciosa, que se hubiese servido dos veces era gran muestra de ello, pero no dijo ni una palabra de eso a Diego, que se había limitado a observarla de vez en cuando mientras comía.

\- _Eres muy habladora._ \- comentó Diego con sarcasmo, rompiendo el silencio por primera vez desde que habían bajado, al ver que Sam había terminado de comer.

\- _Sí, sobre todo cuando hay gente interesante con la que hablar, pero no es el caso._ \- replicó rápidamente Sam, algo más despierta del entumecimiento del frío y la humedad.

\- _Seguro que hay algo que te interesa saber._ -trató de incitarla con ese comentario- _No puede ser que estés aquí y ni siquiera me preguntes por qué te he salvado, o traído aquí, o qué es lo qué está pasando, o por qué te han esperado a la entrada cuatro tíos con armas. No me creo que tu orgullo te permita dejarte con la duda._ -había sido como si el chico pudiese leer todas aquellas preguntas en la cara de la rubia.

Sin duda Diego la había calado, y ahora tendría que hablar, aunque a decir verdad Sam lo estaba deseando.

\- _¿Y tu me vas a dar las respuestas?_ -respondió confirmando así las sospechas de Diego.

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

De nuevo reinó el silencio entre los dos allí abajo, solo interrumpido por los incesantes toques con el pie en el suelo de Sam, a causa del nerviosismo, mientras tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito.

\- _¡Suéltalo ya, mujer!, o acabarás haciendo un agujero en el suelo con tanto toquecito. O eso, o acabaré atándote a la cama para que dejes de hacer ese ruido tan molesto con el pie._ -el chico parecía no tener demasiada paciencia, y el tono de su voz indicaba que no estaba bromeando en absoluto.

La muchacha se sobresaltó al oírlo alzar así la voz, cesando aquel sonido, pero en cuanto se recompuso del susto inicial, lo miró seria, con gesto altivo y frunciendo el ceño.

\- _Eres todo un caballero con las mujeres, ¿eh?_ -soltó con sarcasmo- _No sé de qué se puedan quejar contigo. Eso si alguna ha durado a tu lado más de cinco minutos. Espera, no, no más de tres._ -lo desafío con la mirada, indicando así que aquella actitud no la intimidaba lo más mínimo y siguió dando toques en el suelo con el pie. La relajaba. Sin embargo Diego soltó un suspiro molesto. - _Y bien…, ¿por qué me persiguen?_ \- Al escuchar el suspiro, Sam le devolvió una enorme sonrisa después de hacer la pregunta.

\- _Sospecho que es culpa de ese colgante._ -dijo en medio de un refunfuño. No quedaban dudas de que el chico hubiese preferido no contestarle debido a su actitud, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a que le llevasen la contraria.

\- _¿Mi… mi colgante?_ \- Sam se quedó perpleja al escuchar la respuesta y se llevó una mano inconscientemente hacia el objeto que colgaba de su cuello. Lo sostuvo en su mano como si lo estuviese protegiendo.- _¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a mi colgante?_ -ahora su voz había sonado temblorosa, no encontraba sentido a aquella respuesta.

\- _No tengo la menor idea, pero sospecho que por eso pusieron a esos cuatro matones en la puerta a la salida del túnel. Hace tiempo que oí un rumor y ahora puede que todo encaje._ -explicó con más calma el muchacho aunque eso dejaba todavía más dudas en la rubia.

\- _No lo entiendo…. ¿Qué rumor? ¿De qué diablos me hablas?_ \- preguntó en retahíla. Parecía que la sopa iba a comenzar a sentarle mal. No es que fuese muy morena, pero se había quedado totalmente blanca con cada información que recibía por parte de Diego.

Diego se tomó su tiempo para continuar hablando, a la vez que adoptaba una posición y un tono de voz de absoluto misterio.

\- _Hace unos años, no sabría decirte cuántos, empezaron a pasar cosas raras en este refugio. En los otros no tanto, según he averiguado, pero…, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que no hay gente de nuestra edad por aquí?_ -En ese instante Sam recordó como en la cola de entrada al refugio era la única chica joven que había. - _Veo que efectivamente te has dado cuenta._ -una vez más la expresión de la muchacha había revelado sus pensamientos.- _Bien_. -Sam ya no podía quitar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes llenos de misterio.- _Esto estaba lleno de chicos de nuestra edad, porque si en algo soy bueno es en averiguar su edad y sé que más o menos has de tener mis años, quizá un par menos. Dieciocho, ¿me equivoco?_ -Sam frunció el ceño algo mosqueada porque había dado en el clavo, pero asintió a la pregunta del moreno.- _Te lo he dicho, soy bueno en esto._

Allí había vuelto la fanfarronería del de ojos verdes, de los cuales Sam apartó la mirada asqueada con aquella actitud, soltando un suspiro desdeñoso. ¿Por qué la había tenido que salvar aquel tipo y no alguien normal? ¿Era tanto pedir? Tan solo quería saber qué diablos estaba pasando.

\- _¿Quieres cortar el rollo de "tío guay" y continuar de una vez? Me aburres._ \- le cortó Sam antes de que Diego pudiese seguir con la tontería.

\- _Está bien, está bien._ \- dijo con una estúpida sonrisa alzando ambos brazos en señal de rendición antes de continuar. A Sam le hervía la sangre y esta vez no era a causa de la hoguera o la sopa. La perseguían a causa de su colgante y aquel capullo no conseguía decirle nada útil. Ella solo quería entender qué estaba pasando para poder tomar una decisión al respecto. - _Lo dicho, esto estaba lleno de gente joven, de nuestra edad. Era un lugar lleno de vida. Recuerdo estar jugando con más chicos en la calle al fútbol o al baloncesto, pero poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Un día, mi mejor amigo desapareció y nunca volví a verle, así que me puse a investigar por mi cuenta. Era solo un poco más joven que ahora, pero tan inteligente como ahora..._

\- _No me cabe la menor duda de que tu cerebro tiene por lo menos diez años menos que tu._ \- Sam le interrumpió e imitó la sonrisa estúpida que había puesto él antes.

\- _Muy graciosa. ¿Quieres que continúe o no?_ \- la chica asintió. - _Investigué por mi cuenta, como te he dicho, así que un día perseguí a una de las patrullas, son tan idiotas que ni me detectaron. Vi cómo se llevaban a una chica rubia, más o menos rondaba mi edad. Amenazaron a sus padres con matarlos si oponían resistencia o decían algo, así que no les dieron muchas opciones. Probablemente pensarían que su hija habría infringido alguna norma, o vete tu a saber, pero nunca sospecharían lo que yo llegué a ver._ -Sam empezaba a impacientarle que Diego no fuese al grano, pero no hizo ni dijo nada al respecto, no fuese peor el remedio que la enfermedad y se quedase sin respuesta. Tanto le había intrigado lo que tenía que contarle el chico que dejó de dar toques en el suelo con el pie para prestarle su total atención. - _¿Viste el edificio más alto que hay en el refugio?_

\- _Sí, lo vi cuando subí al tejado._ -Sam seguía atenta esperando que Diego continuara con la historia.

\- _Les seguí hasta ese edificio, luego no tuve manera de entrar, pero…_ -el chico volvió a mostrar aquella sonrisa estúpida que volvió a poner de los nervios a Sam.

\- _¿Pero qué? Anda, ve al grano de una maldita vez._ -medio exigió la rubia que no quería ser demasiado borde, pero estaba deseando zarandearle. No es que Sam tuviera demasiada paciencia tampoco.

\- _Ya va, ya va. Desesperada… Le quitas toda la emoción a mi momento épico. Bueno, uno entre tantos he de decir, porque…_ -se detuvo en su intento de presumir cuando vio que Sam entornaba los ojos y suspiraba hastiada.- _Bueno, pues al día siguiente, conseguí robarles una de las tarjetas-llave con las que entran, pero evidentemente no entré por la puerta principal, porque también había averiguado que existían otras puertas, la de los almacenes. Por allí fue donde conseguí colarme, teniendo mucho cuidado de que no me descubrieran._

A Sam no le extrañó del todo que Diego fuese capaz de todo aquello. Había visto con sus propios ojos, o algo así, como se cargaba aquellos cuatro guardias de un plumazo, la había rescatado de ellos y llevado a aquella guarida que parecía de difícil acceso. No tenía idea de cómo la había conseguido llevar hasta allí, ya que la única entrada parecía ser por el tejado, así que el tipo debía saber apañárselas bien a solas ante las dificultades. Además, sabía preparar una hoguera y una sopa excelente. Sam se preguntaba si no había unos padres que se preocupasen por él, de que anduviese persiguiendo guardias cuando era un niño, o robándoles. La expresión de la cara de Diego parecía decirle que hacía mucho que se defendía solo en la vida y que no había sido cosa fácil, pero sus ojos verdes parecían guardar parte de un niño que una vez fue y que no quería haber pasado por aquella vida tan complicada. Sam sintió cierta pena por él y en parte algo de camaradería, ya que al igual que ella, parecía que desde pequeños, sus vidas no habían sido fáciles.

\- _Caminé por los pasillos, escondiéndome siempre que sentía pasos de alguien acercándose._ \- continuó Diego poniéndose en pie y escenificando la escena. Sam le seguía con la mirada allí a donde él iba - _Entonces oí unos gritos. Unos terribles gritos de dolor. Y supe que aquel era mi objetivo. Había una habitación pequeña que daba a una sala algo más grande, tan solo estaban separados por un cristal y una puerta. Allí estaba mi amigo, solo. Intenté abrir la puerta con la tarjeta-llave, pero no funcionaba, no se habría. Así que le llamé, pero no me oía. Toqué el cristal, lo golpee con ganas, pero nada, ni siquiera me veía. Entonces sospeché que era una de esas salas que solo se ve desde una parte, pero en la otra no ves más que tu propio reflejo._ -la voz del muchacho se había ido apagando según comentaba lo sucedido, como si recordar aquel momento todavía le afectase. - _Sentí unos pasos acercarse, así que me escondí bajo un escritorio que había en la pequeña habitación. ¡Casi se me salía el corazón por la boca!_ -Diego soltó una pequeña risa, como si aquel momento hubiese sido divertido, como si fuese un niño haciendo una trastada sin importancia de la que después, al contarla, como ahora, se reiría. - _Alguien entró y abrió la puerta que daba a la sala donde estaba mi amigo. Salí de debajo del escritorio y vi lo que le hicieron, oí lo que le decían. Le preguntaban por un colgante, si lo había visto, dónde estaba y más preguntas sin sentido, para mi, sobre el dichoso colgante._ -Sam frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada hacia su colgante, como si pudiese darle alguna respuesta, pero aquel objeto no tenía nada de especial. - _Mi amigo no sabía nada. Cada vez que se negaba…, le abofeteaban. No eran caricias exactamente. Incluso le hicieron sangrar el labio. Me moría de rabia. Por suerte no podían oírme al otro lado. Aquel hombre sacó un hierro, o algo así, lo había calentado en un pequeño brasero que tenían dentro y marcaron a mi amigo en el hombro. Fue entonces que supe a que se había debido el grito anterior. Le habían hecho lo mismo a alguien._

\- _¡Oh dios mío!, ¿pero que clase de refugio es este?_ -se indignó Sam al escuchar tal atrocidad y luego se corrigió al darse cuenta de que Diego estaba afectado por lo que estaba contando de su amigo, parecía como si él mismo hubiese vivido el dolor del hierro sobre su piel.- _Quiero decir…, lo siento, por tu amigo…_ \- carraspeó distraídamente, bajando la mirada algo avergonzada para luego volver a poner atención.

\- _No te preocupes._ \- respondió seriamente, volviendo a recomponerse como si no hubiese pasado nada y continuó con la historia que no había acabado- _En ese momento que oí a mi amigo gritar, golpeé la mesa pegada al cristal y no lo vi, pero pulsé algo. El señor se dio la vuelta y vino hacia donde yo estaba. Supongo que aquel botón hizo que me escuchara al otro lado. Me quedé paralizado, no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Entré allí para salvar a mi amigo, y al final... me atraparon también. Me sentí estúpido._

\- _Eras un niño, no puedes culparte..._ -Sam intentaba consolarle con aquel comentario.

\- _¿Y qué? ¡Era más listo que esos mendrugos y me atraparon!,_ -le interrumpió él - _me hicieron las mismas estúpidas preguntas que él, y por supuesto, yo no sabía nada. Así que…_ -bajó un poco el cuello de su camiseta y allí había una marca. Un número grabado a fuego en su piel: 435.

Sam se llevó las manos a la boca con asombro y se puso en pie, no es que antes no creyese las palabras de Diego, pero simplemente ahora veía que la atrocidad de la que hablaba había sido cierta, y aquello la aterrorizaba. Esa gente era todavía más peligrosa que las bandas que había fuera del refugio.

\- _¿Por qué no te marcaron en el hombro también? ¿Y… y qué te pasó luego? ¿Y a tu amigo? ¿Como conseguiste salir?_ \- Sam sentía una tremenda curiosidad por todo aquello y sobretodo que esas personas hubiesen hecho tales atrocidades por un colgante. ¡¿Un colgante?! El mundo estaba loco.

\- _No me estuve quieto y no le fue fácil sujetarme. Yo era más fuerte que mi amigo, así que se lo puse un poco más difícil. Cuando iba a marcarme en el hombro, me giré y… el hierro acabó en mi pecho, bajo la clavícula, como puedes ver._ -el muchacho aún mostraba la marca. El 435 estaba allí marcado. Sam se acercó a verlo.

Algo en su mente le decía que había visto algo parecido antes, pero no conseguía recordarlo. Estuvo apunto de levantar la mano para tocarle, pero la desvió rápidamente hacia su pelo, recogiéndolo detrás de la oreja, para así disimular lo que había estado apunto de hacer. Por suerte parecía que Diego no se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle.

\- _Tuvo que doler mucho eso. Os marcaron como animales… ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada al respecto?_ -Diego se encogió de hombros, sin saber que respuesta dar a todo aquello.

\- _No sé que fue de mi amigo, no volví a verle. Cuando me pasaron a la sala donde él estaba, a él se lo llevaron. En lo que a mi respecta, antes de que consiguieran encerrarme, conseguí escaparme. Por suerte no me habían quitado la tarjeta-llave y conseguí salir de allí antes de que volvieran a atraparme, pero no conseguí rescatar a mi amigo._

\- _¿Por eso te peleaste con los matones de la entrada? ¿Sabías que iban a hacer conmigo?_ -quiso saber Sam, tratando de buscar más respuestas.

\- _Sí. Por eso no me voy de este lugar. He salido algunas veces, pero vuelvo. He ayudado a otros a salir del refugio antes de que fueran a por ellos. Supongo que han corrido la voz, por eso no quedan muchos de nuestra edad por aquí, ni que quieran entrar. Además, siempre que tengo la oportunidad de patearle el culo a esos gilipollas, no me lo pierdo, se lo merecen, por lo que le han hecho mi amigo._ -se explicó el muchacho.

¿Diego sabía cómo salir del refugio? Eso tenía que preguntárselo, pero Sam tenía otras preguntas en la cabeza en aquel instante.

\- _¿Y por qué solo nuestra edad? ¿Por qué no podría tener el colgante otro cualquiera?_ -preguntó convenientemente Sam.

\- _No estoy del todo seguro, pero ahora que recuerdo, una de las preguntas que me hicieron, y también a mi amigo, es si conocía a una niña rubia, más o menos de unos diez años, me dijeron estatura y como era, llegaron a mostrarme un dibujo. Pero no, no conocía a alguien así. Supongo que les era más fácil seguir la pista de aquella niña y su franja de edad, que a todo el mundo._ -volvió a encogerse de hombros, dejando claro que no tenía grandes respuestas para esas preguntas.- _Así que, esas son mis sospechas de porqué esos cuatro gorilas te estaban esperando en la entrada. Tu colgante._ -señaló acusadoramente al objeto que colgaba del cuello de la rubia.

Sam volvió a mirar el colgante detenidamente y seguía sin entender nada. Era un maldito colgante, ¿que tenía de especial para que hubiese gente que se tomase tantas molestias y era capaz de hacer tal atrocidad a unos críos?

\- _Subiré a tomar un poco el aire._ -interrumpió Diego sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista hacia él y de pronto le vio agobiado. Realmente si parecía que necesitase ese aire fresco.

\- _De acuerdo. Yo te esperaré aquí._ -dijo Sam con una amplia sonrisa, a sabiendas de que no podía ir a ningún otro lado. El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa y desapareció por el hueco de la pared, la pregunta de cómo se podía salir de allí quedaría para cuando el chico volviese.

Sam se sentó en el bloque nuevamente, pensativa. Se quitó el collar que rodeaba su cuello, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y se lo quedó viendo. Ni siquiera había una inscripción en él. Nada. Solo tenía un poco de suciedad que limpió con la camiseta, pero ni siquiera tenía un rayazo. Eso si era sospechoso, pensó Sam. Después de tantos años con ella y aquel colgante no tenía ni un simple rayón. Nada.

\- _¡Señor!, ¡mi señor! ¡Ha enviado un mensaje! ¡Sabemos donde está!_

Un soldado, sin distintivo alguno más allá del uniforme negro, entró en el despacho a toda velocidad sin tan siquiera llamar a la puerta.

Un hombre de mediana edad, sentado tras la mesa del despacho lo miró fríamente por el descaro de su inferior, pero las noticias eran tan buenas que no lo había regañado.

\- _Gracias, puede irse soldado. La próxima vez, llame a la puerta_. -fue todo lo que el hombre se limitó a decir antes de que el soldado saliese sobrecogido de allí.

El hombre cogió el teléfono e hizo la primera llamada.

\- _Pongan la fase uno en funcionamiento. ¡Ya!_ -ordenó.

Colgó el teléfono para luego descolgarlo y hacer una segunda llamada.

\- _Tu hijo sigue vivo. Hemos recibido un mensaje de él. Todo va como cabía esperar._

El hombre escuchó durante unos segundos la voz al otro lado del telefono y luego colgó. Se dejó caer en su sillón, tomando una larga bocanada de aire y expulsándolo lentamente. Una mueca de alivio cruzó su cara un instante antes de volver a ponerse en pie.


End file.
